<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>满山月河尸 by XVI_Pica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527727">满山月河尸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica'>XVI_Pica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>杀神和他老师的故事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, John Wick（Movies）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, M/M, ntr, 乱伦, 偷窥, 凌辱, 占有, 微调教, 捆绑, 背德</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:59:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一开始本来想写疾速追杀3的日本光头小哥和马库斯是伴侣，查那位小哥的名字顺带查到了真田广之。消息说真田广之参演疾速追杀，但是没看到他在演员表，倒是查到了他和复联4浪人鹰眼打架。所以这篇文里的日本男人就是真田广之饰演的黑帮老大和马库斯是伴侣。约翰威克强了并抢了人家老婆。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick/Marcus, 昭彦/Marcus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>杀神和他老师的故事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>满山月河尸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>满山月河尸</strong><br/>
<strong>John Wick</strong><br/>
<strong>John Wick/Marcus</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
　　1.<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰威克重重地踩着地上未被扫除看不清颜色的枯枝败叶。现在已经不是白天了，抬头向上，天空就只能看到发白的云，很奇怪吧，而且没有太阳呢。远处的楼阁模糊，那就是约翰威克要去的地方。也他过去一直想要来的地方，虽然他没有和任何人提起，一切缄默存心中，实则无人可提起。有执念，也让他自己觉得奇怪，但是不管如何，今天他总算来到了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这里除了混乱鸟鸣和虫声，基本再难听到别的声音。看起来很远。而且这上山的路崎岖不平，不然这个地方也不会这么偏僻安静。若是在热闹之处，他是绝不可能驻足。他自己住的地方，不也是秋天到了，满地都是落也落不完扫也扫不干净的枯叶吗……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　放弃碾磨脚下脆裂的树叶，约翰勉强继续往上走。头顶月光迷蒙，他不太能看清脚下的路。时不时还会砰到凸起的大石头，让他小腿内侧发痛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　线人告诉他，今晚必须到这里。有人会来接待他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他还没有仔细看过日本的红豆杉细细的叶子，没有仔细看日本层层叠叠的楼阁。此夜宁静，虫声轰鸣。没有过去他居住的城市永不停息的车子鸣笛。异国迥然不同的夜晚一下攥住了他的内心，他看到远处楼阁的灯笼发出古典昏黄的灯光，那就好像上古时代的墓。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他好不容易到了门口，用自己认为适宜的力道敲着门。思考着要是开门的是日本人，自己该怎么办。自己是不会讲日语的。忙着杀人，哪有时间学这种东西呢。他其实很拒绝来的自己不熟悉的地方，尤其远离自己熟悉的国土。这给他一种剥离感，有什么地方被削空了一般。然而，日本还是自己过去的执念啊……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你好。”他的手还没落到门上，门就兀自打开了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　里面的亮度也如一路来时的一般，昏暗看不清。但是出现在约翰眼前的，不是日本人。根本没有东亚人的脸庞轮廓。而且，他在说英语。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你好。线人叫我来这里。”约翰低下头打量着这个比自己矮的接待者。是一位老者。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他穿着日式和服，手上拿着一个木制拐杖，约翰听到木屐撞击地板的声音，无法忽视他的蓝眼睛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是吗？”那位老者的声音很平和，就像来时他自己在路上看到的干净的河流，只是河水滞留。他的声音也如这般。那声音又有穿透力，就像冰晶缓慢插入一个人的心脏里，红色的血如金鱼晃动的尾巴，在冰碴上慢慢滴下来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“是的。”约翰掏出一枚古朴的徽章，举到对方的眼前。蓝色的眼睛躺进金属色。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我是马库斯。”这个声音很轻，但是又有重量。宣告着上一个世纪杀手的陨落。轻轻落在约翰的脑海之中。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“初次见面，马库斯先生。我是约翰·威克。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯点点头，转身走进门里。约翰还站在门口，等着马库斯回来说话。木屐在黑暗中的声音回荡在约翰威克的耳畔。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰看到马库斯回来，提着一只照明的灯笼。真没想到这里如此拒绝现代化。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“请随我来……”约翰看到马库斯如树枝干枯的手在灯光里晃动，宽大的衣袍衬得马库斯身形更加消瘦。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰看着马库斯的金色的卷发，没有猜测出他是哪个国家的人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我三十岁的时候，因为任务的需要来到这个国家。可是后面任务失败了，我受了重伤，不得不留在这里。”马库斯领着约翰威克从门边拐出，往更远处的山上行走。灯光晃在地面就如同墓地里的萤火。他继续说：“后来又有我们的人来这边出任务，我又比较熟悉，就继续呆在了这里。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰威克没有听见马库斯的叹息。声音里透着明日不再的寥落。旁边还没盛开的樱花告诉约翰威克，马库斯他再也不可能回去了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但是约翰本能地，隐约感觉不对劲。步入马库斯这样年龄的杀手他也见过。但是马库斯总给他一种疲惫的感觉。他的手、身形、脸庞太枯瘦。等等，对，他的手，刚刚马库斯提着灯笼的时候，他总觉得有什么不太对的地方。但是现在马库斯背对着他走在他的前面。他又没法再次确定。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他想要走近马库斯，但是又觉得这样，会不会太突兀。有失礼仪。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　接着，他又借着模糊的自然光和马库斯手上灯笼的光，发现马库斯和服衣襟脖子之下的勒痕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰心里震颤，盯着自己发现的秘密，就像自己在海边发现腐烂的尸体一般。马库斯也没有再出声。四周只有马库斯木屐撞击的声响和约翰威克的脚步声。约翰移开了眼睛，但是脑子里记住了那个勒痕。刻在他冷淡的记忆里。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　怎么会这样？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他不是个杀手吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　难道最近又受伤了？但是怎么可能？他还在出任务吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　到底怎么回事？他一个人在这里不危险吗？但是他一点都不在乎的样子。怪不得自己老觉得他精神不振，他身上肯定还有别的问题。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但是到底发生了什么总不能直接问出口吧？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰选择了沉默。脑子里还是仔细回想着那个可疑的勒痕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当马库斯把他带到约翰今晚的住处，马库斯向他轻声道别：“今晚，请早点休息吧。有什么事情可以去那个楼阁里找我。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　灯光微微勾勒他的脸，他的皱纹，他的脸上的深痕变得有体积，就像夜晚的沟渠里黑暗发光的水波。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰答应了一声：“谢谢你。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯摇摇头，表示不必，微微弯腰，就转身离去了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰还记得来时的路，马库斯的身影在树影月下变得模糊起来，最后远远地不见。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当他自己清洗完自己，换好衣服出来，光脚踩着木质地板，湿气形成一个转瞬即逝的轮廓。他觉得四周太空旷，就如以前一般。空气中，散发着外面灌木和湿土的气味。虫声浅浅地，没有来时那么暴躁刺耳了。不知道现在几点，但是这个世界准备告诉他入眠。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰环顾一周，确认了这里安全。这里也没有什么监视的东西。唯一能看到的只有自己来时马库斯开门的那个阁楼，他注意到了一处灯光在空濛的夜色中明亮，而四周都如坟地一样黑暗。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　怎么会这样？那里有什么？马克思还没有睡去吗？虽然确认这里是安全的，但是约翰不会掉以轻心。他走到能观察那一处的一个窗边，他看到对面窗直接就是开着的。穿过茫茫微凉的夜雾，他看到了对面。那个场景让他多少年波澜不惊的内心颤动一下。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　隐约可以看见一个个人被捆绑着吊挂在房梁上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　是马库斯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰突然觉得自己眼睛很热。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　绳子勒进了马库斯的手臂和皮肤里，左边小腿折叠在大腿上又被束缚起来，和服被绳子挤压到他的身上。他右边的大腿垂下来，脚尖抽搐一般绷着。啊……那可是马库斯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰威克不是从来没有看过这样的。但是他也太久没有看过这些东西。但是，像马库斯这样年龄和性别的，可以说是第一次见了。马库斯似乎很痛苦，不能呼吸，汗水打湿他打卷的金色头发黏在他汗津津的脸上，被勒住的皮肤隐约发青发紫，看起来已经很久了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰穿着日式睡袍。毫无热度的夜风把房檐的铃铛吹得发出清脆的声响。他觉得自己有点硬了。他看到那分开的双腿，只是不是朝着自己的方向。然而仅仅看到侧面就让他产生难以言说的感觉。他从未见过这样的混搭。马库斯可以让他硬起来。想想自己也是听着他的名字长大，自己最后走到了取代他的地位的呢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他不应该很强吗？他不应该是强壮浑身都是伤疤的杀手吗？为什么这样的他看起来如此……？是否因为太久没有回到自己曾经的国度，从而在异国消磨干净了自己的斗志吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　噢不，约翰看到有个黑头发的男人用手背抚摸他汗水肆意的脸庞，接着把他从房梁上解下来，放在铺着席子的地面。旁边还点着三根蜡烛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那个男人和自己一样也是黑头发，体型却没有东亚国家的矮小。他看起来甚至比约翰本人还要高大强壮。黑色的长外套脱下，缓慢走过去，皮鞋还没脱掉。那个男人扑到马库斯身上，把马库斯的和服扯乱，马库斯无法挣扎，衣服被扯得四散。那个男人从裙角探入马库斯的腿里，伸进去。马库斯仰起脖子：“不，不要……”他喘息着，声线破碎。像被人敲碎土块。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰虽然听不懂日语，但是还是能猜出马库斯是在拒绝那个男人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然而那个男人充耳不闻，整个人像只老虎一样将马库斯压在自己身下，再把马库斯的双腿上的绳子解开，再把他的双腿，分开，架到自己的肩上。和服滑倒马库斯的腰上，约翰看到了他的双腿，就这么敞开在一个日本男人的阴茎之下。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嘘……”那个人比了一个噤声的手势，身体向前一挺，黑色的耻毛被阻挡在外面，但是进入的东西让马库斯叫出声。马库斯的腰弯折起来，正好给那个男人双臂抱在怀里。和服从马库斯单薄的肩头滑落，约翰看到了马库斯的背后面有日文的纹身。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他当然看不懂日文，为不会有人给他解释的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　火烛影子随着那个日本男人抽插的动作弄出的风带着晃动。马库斯推不开他只能由着他顶弄。脚架在那个人的肩头，羞辱极了。但是他不是已经习惯了吗？这又和约翰威克有什么关系呢？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　明天还要早起出发，但是约翰此刻还不想睡下，他看到那个操着马库斯的那个人只不过沉闷地嘟囔着日语，但是马库斯连连摇头。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然后那个男的更生气了一般，卡住马库斯的脖子，下身更加用力顶弄，马库斯尖叫一下又忍住。约翰看着那个日本男人手下异国的老者扬起脖子不能呼吸，想到他曾是一个杀手现在就有被这个日本男人掐死的危险，觉得很刺激。他硬了。是的。他不得不承认。他也很想把手卡在那个曾经传说的脖子上。但是并不想把他捏死，只想让他窒息，在自己操弄下到达高潮，因为眩晕射出。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰很久都没有看过这样的性事。他自己一向禁欲已久，不只是因为没时间，也有因为自己的年龄增大而越来越对这样的事情不上心。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　烛光灭了，对面陷入黑暗里，约翰也不想再看更多，他不想让这件事情影响他明天的任务，虽然看了也不会影响他肌肉记忆已久的身体。他回到自己的床榻上，躺下，但是没有迅速入眠。还是想着马库斯带他来到这里一声声的木屐声，风吹动铃铛的声音，两具男性躯体纠缠的声音。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　2.<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰在天空蒙蒙亮的时候下山出发。脚下踩着依然潮湿的泥土。天空还能看到来不及消失在晨曦里的月亮和星星。但是他突兀地想到那个老者的蓝色双眼，就像夜晚的河流一样平静。他把枪藏好。没有和任何人打招呼。这是他一贯的风格。并且也从来没有人会过问。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰在傍晚的时候回来，天空是淡粉淡红色。连远山的松树的边缘都带着粉色。他又敲开了来时的门。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　出来的依然是马库斯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯看到他回来了并不惊讶。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰的身上贱上了不少血，浑身散发着浓重的血腥味。他自己的血和汗已经在他永远的深色西装里大片大片，胡成一团了。马库斯知道他成功了，但是并不顺利。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯让他进来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你和我上楼去。”马库斯说完只是转身，并没有伸手扶着约翰。约翰当然也不用，他注意到了今天马库斯穿着月白的和服，今天穿得比昨天还要更加厚重。但是他还是看到了马库斯脖子和手腕的伤痕。　　<br/>
　　“你还和另一个人一起。”约翰沉闷地说。而且还是伴侣，因为你们手上有戒指。我看到了。约翰在心里轻声说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊，是的。他是我的主人。”马库斯在这里用了日语，不过又用英文给约翰解释了一下。他也知道了约翰昨晚肯定看到了，所以也不再掩饰否认。只是继续往里走。约翰跟上他，踩着楼梯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你们是这样的关系？”约翰有点明白为什么马库斯没有回去了。不过他的脑子里一开始出现的还是洛杉矶一些SM酒吧里的主奴关系。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“因为他救过我，缠着要我留在这里。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰皱着眉头看着他。约翰不理解马库斯——身为高台过去最强杀手，为什么缠斗不过一个东亚人。为什么不干脆利落，最后落到这样的后果？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他是一个黑帮的头，而我还想活着。我不能离开这里。”这个解释让约翰更无法理解。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰看到了马库斯右手指上银色的戒指。就没有再继续问。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　对于这种事情，他了解甚少，不想惹怒马库斯。他也想不明白马库斯想要暗示什么。而马库斯是叹气摇头。没有再说什么。这迷就扔给了约翰，约翰又扔给遗忘。到了二楼，也就是昨天约翰看见他们做那些事情的地方，马库斯让他坐下，自己转身翻找东西。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰没有看到绳子和烛光，也没有感受到那个日本人的存在痕迹。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　只是马库斯回来，拿着药剪刀和绷带云云。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你脱了衣服，还是我帮你剪开？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰自觉脱下西装外套，而里面深色衬衫已经被他自己的血湿透地沾成一团。约翰把衣服解开。丢在地上。血也沾到了地面。弄脏了地面。血的气味放大扩散而开，马库斯皱眉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但是他还是只是蹲在他的身边，擦干净他腰侧的凝结或还在流淌的血液。找到了受伤的地方，看清楚了并不严重，还好只是刀伤，虽然口子也不小。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯帮他消毒，约翰不为所动。其实约翰自己也可以做，但是他还是没有拒绝。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　荷尔蒙和汗味血味扑向马库斯的鼻子，这种异样的味道他已经很久没有闻到了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯拿过针线，手有点微微发抖，他眯起眼睛，要把那里缝起来。没有经过约翰威克的同意，针就刺进了约翰的皮肤。约翰没有反对，只是咬着牙。盯着马库斯后颈和马库斯的背，他闻到熏香的气味，只是不一会又被自己的血味掩盖得严严实实。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当冰凉的针尖穿透了约翰威克的皮肤，他没有颤抖，只是线划过他的血肉那一瞬间，让他忍不住想要叫出声。他攥紧了拳头。忍耐着针尖在他腰际的伤口刺破传出。他甚至能听到线划过血肉的沙沙声，就像一条蛇穿过草丛。他看到了马库斯手上的勒痕，淡红，就像今晚的云一样，色情。这是他想到的唯一的词。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰威克没法在马库斯身上感受到一点杀手的威压，只有一个疲惫老者身上伤痕散，发着无力的色欲。他想要用力握住马库斯的手腕，重重啃咬那些勒痕。该死的，已经过了这么久，这些勒痕都没有散去，那是多久的捆绑才能做到的啊。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他不敢相信马库斯为什么这么久都愿意承受这样的事情，难道他真的很喜欢吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他不会回来吗？”约翰突然问，他只想转移注意力。随口问着马库斯。在这里他没有语言相通的人。此刻他只想让自己的疼痛转移到马库斯和那个男人的事情上去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊啊，他一般晚上才会来的。”马库斯回答到，手上的动作依然没有变慢。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那你还想要回去吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不想了。我在这里呆了太久。想不起来以前是什么样的了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰没有再问。他应该很难从马库斯哪里再知道什么了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你很好奇我为什么会变成这样吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯抬起头，看见约翰也在看着他，漆黑的眼睛里什么都捉摸不透。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这个国家太注重那种精神，你不懂的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“什么？还有比你曾经那些辉煌更重要的事情吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我还想活下去。”面对约翰的质问，马库斯淡淡地回答，“你不也是吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我不在乎。”马库斯已经在那里缠上了纱布。很熟练，想必也帮那个日本男人做了好多次了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“可是你不觉得这是侮辱吗？”约翰突然伸手抓着马库斯沾着自己血的手腕。更多的红色痕迹从衣袖里拉扯出，赤裸裸暴露在两个人的视线里。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……”马库斯也没想到约翰会有这么突然的动作。自己的手被约翰高热的手掌紧紧握住。被枪磨出茧子的手掌摩擦着他的手臂。但是约翰又看到了马库斯手上的戒指，刺眼地就如晚夜之光飘洒下的河流的波光。约翰缓缓松开，低声说：“抱歉，我想我一点也不懂这个国家的东西。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没有关系。”马库斯神色恢复平常，只是收回手，用干净的砂布擦掉手上沾到的约翰的血。马库斯从蹲在他的身边的姿态慢慢恢复成站姿。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰只觉得自己口舌干燥，像犯了大错一样。说实话，他杀人都没有这样的感觉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“孩子，放轻松。一切你都会慢慢明白的。”马库斯拍了拍约翰的肩膀。约翰好像看到他在眨眼睛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰依然只是困惑地看着马库斯，自己年龄也已经很大了，怎么还有东西自己没看过并且不懂的呢？还有什么东西是他没有经历过的呢？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“快要吃晚饭了，一会吃完，你就回去休息吧……我想他今晚也快来了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰站起来，随马库斯慢慢下去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　晚餐是日式的米饭、鱼糕味噌汤、鸡胸肉块和刺身。不用问肯定是马库斯做的，这里除了马库斯没有别人。约翰凭着记忆里残存的碎片尝试着用筷子，很快也上手了。马库斯只是笑着看了他，没有再说别的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当他们吃完，马库斯收拾餐具的时候。约翰很快站起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯不明所以。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没事……”约翰想要说点什么，但是突然忘了，只勉强得说：“我回去了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“好，早点休息。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰走出去，马库斯没有起来送他，只是坐在原位，不知道在想什么。约翰不能回头，他不知道自己为什么今天和这个老者说了这么多话，还做了那个奇怪的举动。他从来都没有对任何人有过多的好奇和其他的举动。今天他所做的一切是他一生中都难以发生的事情。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　该死的，他现在有点后悔，他为什么要抓那只手呢？约翰怎么也想不明白。把马库斯的伤口暴露出来？变相羞辱吗？想看这个老者惊讶的样子？想看他因为自己丈夫做出这样的事情暴露在别人面前的羞耻？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他知道自己不应该想这么多，毕竟这些东西不能给他带来点什么。从来也没有人让他做出过这样的举动。他脑子想过马库斯的伤痕，却觉得自己和空。不知道自己该做什么。感觉有点多余。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　也许是过去自己太景仰这个人响亮的名头，现实与理想的差距让他剧烈地难受起来。他不是不想和强者挑战啊。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他不知道自己头顶上是樱花树，因为它们还没有到开花的时间，所以和其他树木无二。而约翰也不会注意这些无聊的东西。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他不会的。他根本不在乎那些樱花红伞和富士山白雪。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但是他只是想要再看一次昨天晚上发生的那种事情。看着别人做那样的事情，他并不觉得失礼。他想把眼睛放在马库斯身上，在做爱的时候可以看见那个日本男人的眼睛，再从那个日本男人的眼睛里看到马库斯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　远处的灯光又亮起来，自己腰上的伤有点痛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　3.<br/>
　　<br/>
　　第三天他没有什么事情了，他一向雷厉风行，做事不会拖泥带水。所以那天回来的时候他的任务已经结束了。自己还是没有离开。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　只是今天又能干什么？差不多也可以回去了。还没有人告诉他可以离去，无所事事在这里也不是件好事。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　只是这几天一直下雨，天空总是灰色的，气温也比较低。今天他难得起晚。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不知道干什么，只得去找马库斯。找马库斯干什么呢，明明自己也可以在这里呆呆坐着消耗掉一整天。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他看见马库斯坐在门口，身边桌子摆着清酒。马库斯还是穿着日式和服，今天是灰色的。他一下又想起昨天傍晚自己对他做的事情，觉得十分尴尬，不太敢过去，就只能回身。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“回去干什么？”马库斯望向他，明明自己离他还有一段距离。这下他走不了了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰只能过去。马库斯倒了一碗酒放在桌子上。清脆的水滴声还夹杂着几声鸟鸣。约翰这才注意到马库斯在等他。原来马库斯并不是愿意屈从于寂寞的人吗？约翰走过去坐在马库斯的身边。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“昨天那件事情，我真的很抱歉。”约翰和了一口才说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我说了，不要在意。”马库斯只是笑笑，这样约翰觉得更难受，更不好意思看着马库斯，只是低下头抿一口日本的清酒。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他手上的勒痕怎么总是这么刺眼？连今天这么低的亮度都没有减少这个伤痕刺眼的半分。前天也是，昨天也是，今天也是？约翰边喝边用余光看着马库斯的手腕。<br/>
　　·<br/>
　　“你打算什么时候回去？”马库斯问。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“还没有人通知我。”约翰想了一下回答道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那不如在这里里留几天？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗯……”约翰也想着如果高台那边还是没有消息的话。应该还有什么事情没有完成。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不然早就给他指派他别的任务了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　虽然约翰很想问马库斯那天晚上之类的事情，但是那还是别人的事情。他不记得什么时候自己这么八卦，也许他应该转身离开，而不是接受邀请，坐在马库斯身边喝酒，那不是原来的他。但是他也不知道为什么会这样。马库斯总是漫不经心，但是看起来又很关注他一样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你的伤怎样了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊……没有大碍。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那就好。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰威克听见水在马库斯喉咙里滚动的声音，就像做爱被挤压出的润滑液一样黏稠快速。他想要触摸马库斯裸露在外面的皮肤。四周也没有人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我能看看你的纹身吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这里的吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯把肩头的衣服往下扯。黑色的上古日本语暴露在他的眼前。只是约翰还是看到更多的伤痕，马库斯也一点都不遮掩。他自己一点都看不懂那些字，只是就这么看着这个怪怪的，如皱纹一样诅咒着马库斯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　好淫荡啊。他想把手贴着马库斯的肩膀伸进去，揉捏被那个日本男人也同样蹂躏过的乳头。马库斯并不害怕约翰的目光。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这真美丽。你愿意展示更多给我看看吗？就像你给你那个日本先生做的那样？”约翰赞叹。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯看起来有点紧张。约翰猜测他会顺从。最终马库斯还是把整个后背裸露在约翰的眼前，有鞭打蜡滴和一些无法用语言描述出来的伤痕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这是你服从他命令的后果？”约翰把手放上去，马库斯只是低着头没有躲闪，也没有回答，约翰威克的目光变得有些刺。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他回来的时候，会不会命令你把衣服脱掉？”约翰凑上去，又一次抓住马库斯的手腕，马库斯没有挣扎，“不，我想这样我会很尴尬。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“看你的身体，不是一件令人享受的事情吗？”约翰拉起马库斯，朝门里走去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不是的……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯被他拽地趔趄了一下，但是还是跟着他走。这是他想要的，明明那天他可以拉上窗帘关上窗户，在约翰看不见的角落他勾起嘴角。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　还是那个二楼，地上散落着绳子，显然昨天他们弄完之后完全没有整理。约翰皱起眉头，这是故意的吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰把马库斯推在席子上，那起一根就向马库斯走去：“你似乎不拒绝这样，身为那个日本先生的伴侣，你不觉得羞耻？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他有孩子了。”马库斯任由约翰用绳子捆在脚踝在拉向两边。依然还是伤痕勒痕还有啃咬痕迹的双腿在约翰面前分开。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他真变态。”约翰把马库斯的双手捆在背后。约翰内心更惊讶，他没有想到马库斯会这样说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“但是你身上的气味，还是很不错的。”约翰嗅着马库斯的鬓角。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　麻绳的味道刺激着马库斯的神经，上一次束缚训练后的酸楚感觉让马库斯脑袋嗡嗡响。马库斯的身体失去自由。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“看来你并不是什么都不懂。”绳子勒得很紧，马库斯艰难地说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰环顾了四周，看到了角落摆着十几瓶装着刺激男人的淫秽药物的瓶子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“……那些东西是我想的那样吧？”约翰过去拿起一瓶，他看到了马库斯神色一闪而过的恐惧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你可以试试。”马库斯只能这样说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰打开盖子，直接往手上倒，黏糊透明的东西滴满了他的手，拉丝着甩到地上，散发着约翰从没闻过的淡淡香味。约翰的手指侵入马库斯的肛门。把手上透明的东西均匀地涂在马库斯的肛门上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“马库斯的肛门很漂亮。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯脸都白了。约翰的手指在里面乱钻，他只是觉得很痛苦，敏感的身体因为约翰的手指逗弄快速有了反应，他的额头开始冒汗。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这是春药？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没错……噢，不……别再弄了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰把自己的手指拿出来，绳子陷入马库斯的脚踝和手腕里，他的皮肤在汗水中闪烁着。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰解开了自己裤子，“那就失礼了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“快点吧……我真的很难受。”约翰听完马库斯这句话就直接把自己的阴茎塞进去，他从没见过这么淫荡的话，可以从一个曾经自己景仰已久的杀手嘴里吐出来。这不是，这不是他想要的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他操进马库斯的身体里，他知道自己不会撕裂他，尽管自己真的很大，曾经和他做过爱的女的都这么抱怨或赞美过他。但是马库斯也是被男人操过的，约翰承认自己有点草率，但是马库斯的身体条件允许他这样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊……啊啊，不要……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰听见马库斯本能说着日语。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我的要求是，不要讲日语。”他伸手掐住马库斯的乳头，马库斯疼得皱起眉头，肉头变得被图像软件处理过一样通红。这可是当今杀神的手劲，马库斯差点没有翻白眼，夹着约翰的后穴也收紧吸着约翰的阴茎。约翰头皮发麻，在心里口不择言骂着。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“怪不得他喜欢上你。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰摆动一下胯，马库斯受不了想要把腿并拢但是又被绳子捆得动弹不得。约翰居高临下俯视他，而马库斯就是一副受虐者的姿态，这太纯粹了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“请别说了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你这样的年纪了，怎么还这么紧？”约翰停不下来。他就像买到了好货一样操弄马库斯。和服散乱，他干脆把马库斯的衣服全部解开。让马库斯赤裸。他学着那个日本男人一样，欣赏这受虐者的身体。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这下，他看到了马库斯身上淡淡的缝合的伤疤和中弹过后留的疤。那些都是过去的事情，现在长短不一的鞭痕勒痕等等，在上面书写着新的历史——属于别人的历史。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你居然沉湎于此那么久。我听说，奴隶市场里受训练的金发女孩价格很高，就不知道如果是你会怎么样？也许我会考虑一下？”约翰威克抚摸马库斯的头发，也是金色的，发丝穿过他的手指间，可惜不是女人，不是情人。依然挠的他觉得心里发痒。痒得难受。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯被那个男的调教太好，深深知道怎样服侍约翰让约翰爽得不行。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰解开固定马库斯左腿的绳子，把马库斯的左腿不断向上拉扯，直到把马库斯的胯部完全打开，私密部分彻底展现在约翰的眼下。约翰把自己的阴茎稍微拔出来一点，也带出了马库斯的后穴的鲜红的肉。虽然马库斯年龄很大，但是腿上腹部肌肉线条还在，能看得出当年杀手行动的凌厉风骨，他腰身更让约翰硬的不行。你不知道虽然他的年龄大，但是他的腰胯，约翰吸了一口气，如果他是那个日本男人他估计也不会让马库斯回国的。马库斯在约翰身下不安地扭动着，约翰只是觉得很激动，仿佛这是很遥远的回忆。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯耻骨部位的肉凸起，那不就正好暗示着“使用”吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你……太可怕了……啊啊！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯的后穴被扩张到了极限，他现在只能一边哀叫一边求约翰用力点或轻点。约翰也搞不清楚他想怎么样，只能更加用力操弄这个人。他始终都注意到马库斯手上的戒指。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这种感觉让他不知道说什么。这不是他可以操的人。不是吗，这个戒指不是想要告诉他这个吗？这是属于别人的，而不是你约翰威克。因为你什么都没有。就算马库斯失去过去一切荣光，他还是拥有属于他自己的东西。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯只顾着自己翻白眼，并没有想别的了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你好奇怪，他都有了孩子，你为什么不杀了他呢。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“为什么要杀了他，他随时随地都能杀了我。杀了他又有什么意义。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他要是知道了我们两个这样做会怎样？”约翰顶进去，又拔出，看着他们两个交合的部位，是两具不同温度的躯体。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“也许把我们两都杀了，你瞧，我已经过了可以吸引人的年龄了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我并不这么认可。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰操着马库斯的后穴，思考着什么时候去把那个日本人杀了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你想干什么？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我想操你。”约翰抓着马库斯的阴茎，没几下就把它撸射了，“我也想在那种昏黄的烛光下操你，就像他做的一样。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　射精之后的马库斯无力地瘫在地面，约翰自己也随意顶弄，手指游离过那些伤疤勒痕，觉得过于不适。约翰威克想在马库斯身上留下自己的东西，这样看马库斯在那个日本男人脱掉他的衣服时，这个人会怎么给自己的丈夫解释。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　太可惜，约翰还是不想伤害他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　席子上留下不少淫秽的湿痕，约翰只是把马库斯身上的所有绳子解开之后，把自己忍了很久的欲望射到了马库斯的屁股上，转身离去。留下马库斯躺在已经乱成一团糟的衣服上，身上还有浓重的约翰威克的气味。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　4.<br/>
　　<br/>
　　第三天晚上，那个男人并没有来找马库斯。所以约翰没有看到二楼亮起的灯。他的房檐上的铃铛又被不知道从哪里来的风吹得叮当脆响。这样他想起了以前看过的一些日本民间的传说。还是没有人来告诉他去留，他又在这里呆了一天。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　第四天晚上，他看到了灯火又亮起。那里，马库斯还是像以前一般，没有关上窗或者放下窗帘。约翰深知道他意有所指。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那里不只有三个人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　马库斯被束缚着跪在地上，就像另外三个人口中的食物。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你怎么一直不告诉我，你有这么个货色？”一个男的说。他们三个围绕在马库斯的身边，谁都没有动马库斯，好像在等待一个命令来分配。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他属于我。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你也太不朋友了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你们在责备我吗？该被责备的人应该是他。”那个人指向马库斯，他蹲下来用力勾起马库斯的下巴。马库斯的眼睛直视他。约翰能想象到那双蓝眼睛直视自己的样子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“他的眼睛真好看。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“谁说不是呢？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我想操他的眼睛。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那不可能。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　此刻，约翰站在门边，顺着缝隙里看进去，三个人都没有武器，其中一个人站着，粗长的阴茎已经插进了马库斯的喉咙。这个日本人的阴茎长得可以，都快把马库斯喉咙顶穿了一般。他们已经可以死了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　三声枪响爆裂在耳边，马库斯眼睛眨也不眨，一点都不觉得奇怪。阴茎随着那个倒下去的男人滑出马库斯的嘴巴，马库斯的唾液把那根东西包裹得晶莹，还有一点唾液也洒在地上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他看着约翰走向自己，约翰手上的枪还冒着热气。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　垂死者的呻吟在约翰威克的最后一声巨大的枪响下消失殆尽。约翰走过去解开马库斯身上的绳子。地上还摆着一些自己认得不认得的道具。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他把马库斯扶起来，不想让他身上干净的和服沾到一点血迹。只是在他自己没有注意到的地方，也溅到了一点点的血。血味就像藤蔓一样放肆生长在这个狭小的空间。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你把他们杀死了，你自己处理他们。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“什么？我救了你……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你来时的路，每一处都是我埋下的尸体。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　约翰瞠目。看着马库斯，自己还是只能继续转身离去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“一起走吧。”约翰在门口伫立。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你已经离开高台太久。”想了想，还是憋出这么一句话。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那我还有什么回去的必要呢？”马库斯反问道，他整理自己的衣服，不一会又和平常一样。约翰无言。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　只是自己走出去。屋子里全是新鲜血液流淌的气味。在流淌，在生长，在死亡。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　第五天，约翰和马库斯一起离开了这座远离世界的山林里。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你的那个戒指呢？”约翰威克说。他注意到马库斯的手上空无一物，只剩下一些细微的裂痕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“扔了，怎么了吗？”马库斯看向约翰。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没有……”约翰扭回头，看向前方。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我回去不知道去哪里。我在日本生活太久了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“对不起。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你真不让人省心啊……”</p><p>　　可惜还没等到被尸体滋养过的樱花盛开。还没有看到夜晚樱花飘落划破银白的月光。只是三具新鲜的尸体已经不知道埋在哪里渗血，如雨落地一般缓慢渗透进泥土之中，变得晶莹再变得黑暗。虫声依旧，山路遥远。回声空寂，月河荒凉。<br/>
　　<br/>
End<br/>
　</p>
<hr/><p>满山月河尸<br/>
JOHN WICK FANFICTION<br/>
JOHN WICK/MARCUS<br/>
7/24/2020<br/>
BY Slavic Pica<br/>
微博：帝國和鷹<br/>
AO3：Slavic_pica</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我喜欢这个标题。我喜欢人妻被凌辱强奸。谢谢阅读。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>